


Dance for Me

by aokagaisball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Universe, Cussing, Dancing, Dancing Kagami, M/M, Oneshot, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagaisball/pseuds/aokagaisball
Summary: Aomine watches a stranger dancing and loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Bruno Mars' new 24K album when I wrote this, specifically "Perm" and "Chunky." They made me feel like dancing then I thought of Kagami dancing and huzzah! I wrote a fun oneshot because of it. Enjoy!

Aomine couldn’t stop his lips from twitching up at the corners as he watched the guy in front of him. The stranger had his back towards him, his black hood from his sweater up over his head, but Aomine could see the end of the headphone wire snaking into the side pocket. It was easy to tell the stranger had headphones on, not just from the wire peeking out, but rather his body. The stranger had his right arm up holding onto the metal bar to stay steady on the train, but the rest of him was subtly swaying and moving. Whatever the guy was listening too must have been good because Aomine could see his broad shoulders swaying and rolling back and forth, his hood slightly moving as if his head was bobbing. Even the stranger’s free hand was twitching to whatever music he was absorbed in. Of course none of these is what Aomine focused on. No, he was more interested in the stranger’s ass facing him and the image of his hips rolling just right. If you were simply passing a glance over the man, you wouldn’t notice, but Aomine, who was at eye level with his hips, noticed every twitch.

At a particularly sexy sway, that perfect ass moving just perfect to the right, Aomine raised his hand and rubbed his mouth, worried he might be drooling. He spread his legs a bit wider, his eyes full of amusement as he watched the guy start to bounce on his toes, his calf muscles on display as his basketball shorts only reached just barely past his knees. The train stopped, the last two passengers leaving the car besides Aomine and the stranger. As the doors closed Aomine nearly choked from surprise as the stranger started full out dancing on the train. He must have thought he was alone, not noticing Aomine behind him.

Aomine couldn’t help but watch in amazement as the guy moved flawlessly back and forth, his movements so simple yet pairing perfectly with his big body. His shoulders rolling with his hips to match, his head swaying rhythmically were all perfectly synchronized with the unheard music; even Aomine could see that from his silent seat. The train turned on a right bend and it didn’t faze the stranger in the least, his knees bending as he moved with the train’s movements as he would a dance partner. Aomine was full on grinning now as he watched the solo show. He knew he should let the guy know he in fact was very much _not_ alone, but he was never one to really do what he _should._

Just as the next station was coming into view the stranger moved his left foot, sliding it smoothly in front of his right and twirled not once, but twice, his face now in full view for Aomine to see.

“Kagami?!”

Kagami was breathing hard, his eyes wide as he stared down at Aomine in silence and surprise. He didn’t say anything as they stared at each other. Kagami’s face realizing how much Aomine had actually seen him do and Aomine trying to come to terms with the idea he was just checking out his rival’s ass for a good 5 minutes. As soon as the train stopped and the door’s opened, Kagami bolted, his big body weaving through the crowd faster than he thought possible. His heart was pumping hard, his muscles propelling him through the crowd as his face turned bright red.

_Why was Aomine on that train?! How could I not notice him??!?!?!_  

His long legs pushed harder, the ground getting eaten as he pounded out of the station and took a sharp right, the street in front of him completely empty. He didn’t slow down, his embarrassment pushing him forward. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his form shooting across the shop windows on either side of him; he looked like a blur of red and black shooting by. He passed one shop then another. As he was near the end of the line of shops his eyes got wide as he saw a blur of blue right behind him, just a few windows behind. Aomine’s body was barreling forward, his speed eating up the distance between them. Kagami could see him getting closer even as he ran as fast as his body could go. He was three windows behind now. Now two. Just one more and he’d be right on top of Kagami. With an angry yell, he took a sharp left, his legs launching him over garbage cans and empty boxes. He flew forward as he flew up, his muscles screaming at him. His adrenaline was only getting sharper as he heard a loud curse behind him.

“Dammit Kagami!”

“Fuck off Aomine!!”

“Just stop for a second you ass!!”

Kagami flipped his middle finger behind him, an angry growl Aomine’s only response. They took another sharp right together, Aomine sliding a bit on loose gravel at the turn, Kagami taking a big gulp of air as he dug his toes into his shoes and shot forward.

“KAGAMI!!”

“AOMINE!!”

Kagami wasn’t stopping. He didn’t care how crazy they may have looked to the people around them. Aomine had saw him dancing. Full on dancing! No way was he letting his rival hold that over his head. If Aomine couldn’t tease Kagami about it then it didn’t happen as far as he was concerned. Another sharp left and he saw his building, the stairs to his apartment nearly glowing gold they looked so good to him. Just a few more strides and he’d hit them. The weight slamming into his back definitely caused him to hit the stairs, but face first wasn’t exactly what he had meant.

Aomine was gulping for air as he leaned against Kagami’s frame. He gripped the iron bars of the stairs under them, his body caging his rival effectively. He put his forehead on Kagami’s shoulder, their chests rising and falling in synch, neither of them able to speak for a few minutes. As soon as he felt Kagami start to push back against him, trying to get away, Aomine growled and pressed his entire body to Kagami’s, his mouth now next to Kagami’s ear as he breathed hard.

“Again.”

Kagami turned his head towards Aomine’s voice, his brows furrowed with confusion as he panted.

“What?”

Aomine locked eyes with Kagami and repeated himself, “Again. Do it again.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Aho?”

Aomine didn’t think about the fact that he wasn’t supposed to like Kagami. He didn’t think about them being rivals or their match coming up. He didn’t care that Kagami may not be into guys. All he could keep thinking of was Kagami enjoying his music and swaying his hips right in front of his eyes.

“I said do it again Kagami. Dance for me again,” his voice was full of want as he slid his hands down Kagami’s chest and stomach until he got to his hips.

He gripped them tight, his eyes still locked with Kagami’s as he waited. He’d wait as long as he needed to if it meant he could see Kagami dance like that again.


End file.
